


Warning: Archangels Are Grumpy When Sick

by orphan_account



Series: Midam Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dailymidam prompted: sick fic wherein michael gets sick for the first time and adam takes care of him
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Warning: Archangels Are Grumpy When Sick

“Adam,” Michael shook the human, a hand on his shoulder, “Adam, wake up.”

Adam groaned, burying his face in the pillow, “I’m trying to sleep, Mike, I have an exam tomorrow.”

“I’m dying,” Michael said urgently, “I can’t  _ breathe _ , Adam.”

Adam sat up slowly, “Mike, you’re breathing through your mouth, you’re breathing just fine,” he squinted at him. He turned on the bedside lamp and smiled softly, “Oh, honey…” he trailed off, “I think you might be sick.”

Michael gnawed on his lip, “I cannot breathe out of my nose, Adam.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re sick,” Adam chuckled, “It’s normal…”

_ For humans, _ Adam’s mind added, but he definitely didn’t say that outloud.

“C’mon, I’ll get you some cold medicine and see if we have any of those breathe-right strips for your nose,” Adam told him, getting out of bed.

“A  _ what _ ?” Michael asked under his breath before following after him.

* * *

Michael was standing in the bathroom, not really caring about Adam’s personal space as he hovered over his former vessel. He was also tired, leaning slightly on him.

“Here, take this,” Adam told him quietly, having already filled a small looking cup with syrupy looking liquid, “Liquid works faster than the pills.”

“What is this for?” Michael sighed.

“Uh…” Adam grabbed the box, “Headache, fevers, sore throat, minor aches and pains, nasal and sinus congestion-”

“I get it,” Michael cut him off, getting huffy now, “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Someone’s grumpy when they’re sick,” Adam smiled a little, handing Michael the cup. 

Michael drank the liquid quickly and then pulled a face, “That was disgusting.”

“Yeah, well, it’s medicine,” Adam said, taking the cup back before turning to him and putting a strip across his nose. He laughed quietly when Michael scrunched up his nose, “Give it a few minutes, it’ll help you breathe out of your nose again.”

Michael grumbled to himself, “Are we done now?”

“Yes, because this is the hardest thing you’ve ever been through,” Adam rolled his eyes.

Michael just huffed again and walked quickly back to their room, throwing himself on the bed. He crossed his arms as he was lying on his side, “Adam, please come back to bed. My vessel feels the need to hold you more than usual.”

“Sure, the vessel feels that way,” Adam nodded.

“I don’t appreciate being patronized, Adam, I am an archangel of the Lord,” Michael deadpanned, holding out his arms with an actual  _ pout _ on his face.

Adam smiled softly, “I’m sorry,” he chuckled before getting back in bed. He turned the lamp off and let out a breathy laugh as Michael wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

“See? I feel better already,” Michael told him, putting his chin on his shoulder.

Adam winced when Michael sniffled rather loudly in his ear, “Yeah,  _ great _ ,” he said, but he was still smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Shoot me one over on tumblr @gayliensav.


End file.
